


Invocación - La Manzana

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Una ofrenda en liquido espeso y oscuro, hice un corte en la palma de mi mano y vertí la sangre en la copa de vino para que se mezclasen, después vertí la mitad del contenido de esta dentro del círculo.





	Invocación - La Manzana

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, hago esto sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Waterfenix y publicado en Saint Seiya Yaoi. net

**Invocación – La manzana.**

  
  
  
  
Termine de dibujar la última runa como especificaba el Grimorio, una ofrenda en liquido espeso y oscuro, hice un corte en la palma de mi mano y vertí la sangre en la copa de vino para que se mezclasen, después vertí la mitad del contenido de esta dentro del círculo, pronuncie las palabras en latín.  
  
  
qui in montibus pomum dederit  
desideria hic invocatum sponsalibus  
inter gratiam.  
  
  
Cuando termine de leerlas sabía que no había marcha atrás, un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, espere postrado frente al círculo de velas, pero nada paso. Había hecho todo tal cual decía el libro, cada runa, cada símbolo, todo estaba orientado en los puntos cardinales que debía, cada vela, el incienso era el adecuado, incluso yo me había dado un baño purificante antes de hacerlo y estaba vestido de estrellas como se indicaba. Aun así, parecía que nada había pasado ¿Será que no herede la habilidad de mi abuela?  
  
  
De pronto las llamas de las velas comenzaron a tintinear y a bailar, como movidas por el viento… viento que no podía existir en sí porque vivía en un departamento y las ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas.  
Las llamas se hicieron más grandes y comenzaron a danzar de forma extraña, me obligue a quedarme ahí y no salir corriendo, aunque no sabía si mis piernas reaccionarían si quisiera hacerlo.   
  
  
Una nube de humo comenzó a invadir la habitación y todo venia del centro del círculo. Una figura alta comenzó a ser visible en el centro de este y mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre como loco, esto me causo un gran dolor en el pecho e instintivamente lo oprimí con una de mis manos mientras que la otra la apoyé en el suelo para no perder el equilibrio.  
  
  
-¿Quién me llamo? –una voz ronca y masculina resonó en el lugar.  
  
  
-Yo… -respondí desde abajo.  
  
  
Unos ojos brillantes y violáceos se posaron sobre mi escudriñándome y una sonrisa entre autosuficiente y burlona se dejó ver, para este punto el incienso se notaba más en el aire.  
  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –volvió a hablar cruzándose de brazos frente a mí, yo seguía hincado en el suelo.  
  
  
-Tengo… quiero ayuda. –dije oprimiendo más mi pecho, tratando de calmar el dolor que sentía en él.  
  
  
-¿Qué quieres, fama, dinero, mujeres? –sonrió de nuevo y se irguió un poco más- Sabes que tienes que darme algo a cambio ¿cierto? Un pago, por así decirlo, por mis molestias al venir a tu mundo. –pude notar que alzo una ceja.  
  
  
-Lo sé… Y lo que quiero es… que corrijas mi salud… -para este punto ya no aguantaba el dolor de mi pecho y comenzaba a sentir como mis pulmones se cerraban, hice una mueca de dolor y casi caigo de costado, pero me sostuve de nuevo.  
  
  
-Mmmm, tu salud, claro, quizá se pueda hacer algo. ¿Qué tienes? –me miro, intrigado… ¿acaso?  
  
  
-Un mal cardiaco, he estado en lista de espera por un corazón, pero cada día pasa sin tener un donante y ya no falta mucho para que tenga que cambiar mi departamento por un cuarto de hospital, si me entiendes… -iba a decir por un ataúd, pero no quería pensar en eso.  
  
  
-Claro, veamos que se puede hacer… ¿La ofrenda? –ya no había apartado la mirada de mí. Levante la copa con mi sangre y el vino, se la ofrecí y la bebió poco a poco.- Bien, si hay solución. –¿Sabría eso por mi sangre? Me regreso la copa y roso mi mano con sus dedos largos, comencé a sentir como el aire entraba y salía normalmente por mi nariz y el dolor remitía- Ahora el pago… ¿sabes que si aceptas ya no habrá marcha atrás y tendrás que cumplir?  
  
  
-Lo sé…  
  
  
-El pago que quiero eres tú.  
  
  
-¿Cómo?... yo… ¿Mi alma? –dije algo incrédulo y temeroso, él soltó una ruidosa carcajada.  
  
  
-Tu alma… -volvió a reír- esas estúpidas creencias humanas ¿Qué demonios se supone que haga con las almas, para qué me sirven? No niño, quiero tu cuerpo, y no, antes de que imagines que voy a poseerte –sonrió de medio lado- No se trata de ese tipo de posesión. Quiero sexo, contigo, es mi precio.  
  
  
Quede estupefacto… sexo ¿Los demonios tienen sexo? Ni siquiera lo sabía, pero el precio me pareció poco si con eso no moría en la espera de un trasplante.  
  
  
-Está bien. Te daré lo que deseas…  
  
  
-Bien.  
  
  
Me extendió la mano y yo la tomé, al instante sentí que algo quemo mi palma, justo donde había hecho el corte.  
Me ayudo a levantarme y me abrazo por la cintura, fue ahí cuando pude notar que estaba desnudo al igual que yo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco con violencia, pero no hubo dolor alguno.  
  
  
De cerca pude notar que era bastante guapo, tenía el cabello largo y de un azul oscuro hermoso, indomable por lo que se veía, más alto y fornido que yo. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de azul y violeta y parecían eternamente delineados, cuando apretó el abrazo y toqué su pecho con mi mano libre pude sentir marcas en su piel, como quemaduras cicatrizadas, por curiosidad recorrí una con la yema de mi índice y me sorprendí un poco, esa cicatriz parecía una de las runas que había dibujado en el círculo.  
  
  
-Cada que me invocan aparecen así, como marcadas al rojo vivo, así sé que me llaman… -pareció adivinar mi pregunta.  
  
  
A pena iba a hablar cuando tomo mi barbilla y levantándola de un suave movimiento, me beso. No fue un beso tímido o superficial, como los primeros besos en alguna cita, este fue apasionado, invadió mi boca a penas y tuvo oportunidad.  
Yo estaba sorprendido, pero no pude evitar excitarme ante tal beso, tal nivel de descaro, correspondí algo torpe al principio, pero él me fue guiando, bajo su mano por mi cintura y llego a mi trasero, poco a poco me fue recostando en el piso, cerca del círculo, más no dentro. Quede debajo de él, continúo besándome y pasando sus manos por mi cara, mi cuello, mi pecho.  
  
  
-Ahora… -dijo de improviso- Esta manzana… -de la copa que le di a beber antes saco una manzana roja, la más apetitosa y lozana que había visto, parecía resplandecer a la luz de las velas- Te daré un pedazo cada vez que me invoques, por las próximas siete lunas crecientes, cuando hayas consumido el ultimo trozo estarás curado, pero tu pago será por cada trozo.   
  
  
Eso significaba que tendría que ser suyo cada vez que lo invocase… trague saliva, pero asentí en conformidad. Sonrió y levanto la manzana frente a mi rostro y con la uña de su dedo índice corto el primer trozo de manzana, pude saborear el olor de ésta dulce y jugosa. Lo tomo con sus dedos y me lo ofreció en la boca, abrí mis labios y el introdujo el trozo dentro, lo mastiqué y lo ingerí de inmediato.  
Él me beso el cuello y casi sentí como sus colmillos desgarraban mi piel, pero sólo fue algo superficial me beso el cuello y comenzó a bajar, paso su lengua por mi pecho mordiendo un poco mis pezones, mis manos instintivamente lo tomaron del cabello, siguió bajando y paso su lengua por mi ombligo y después por los huesos de mis caderas, para este punto mi miembro ya estaba erguido y goteaba, lo tomo con su boca y sentí su lengua, extrañamente viperina o eso me pareció, más larga, más flexible, la humedad de su boca y los movimientos de su lengua me enloquecían, comencé a mover mis careas sin poder contener mi excitación.  
  
  
Antes de que llegara al orgasmo saco mi pene de su boca y abrió mis piernas, se sentó entre ellas y dedicándome una mirada de lascivia bajo a mi entrada, la acaricio con su lengua una y otra vez dando círculos, sentía como se iba humedeciendo, comencé a gemir ya sin represión, su lengua entro repitiendo el movimiento circular, entraba cada vez más, una de mis piernas hizo un movimiento por reflejo ante esto y él la acomodo sobre su hombro, saco la lengua y casi me sentí decepcionado, pero sentí como su pene tomaba el lugar de esta, se irguió levantando mi pierna en el proceso y se fue introduciendo, creí que lo haría de una, pero lo hizo lento, casi agónicamente lento, para mí.  
  
  
Entro lo más profundo de una estocada certera de su cadera, mis uñas rasgando el piso se escucharon, el sonido casi rebotando en las paredes en un extraño eco, no pude ver su cara ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, pero pude escuchar una leve risa.  
Comenzó a moverse, oscilante y certero, daba en mi próstata cada vez, sus gruñidos y mis gemidos estaba seguro se escuchaban hasta los pisos superiores del edificio. Sentía sus estocadas cada vez más dentro, su miembro cada vez más hinchado, se inclinó más sobre mi cuerpo y me beso, me vine en ese momento, y sentí como sus glúteos se contraían y se venía dentro de mí.  
  
  
Mi respiración era irregular y escuchaba sus gruñidos en mi oreja.  
  
  
\---------  
  
  
Hacia un mes que había comido el ultimo trozo de manzana, todo había resultado bien, mi afección cardiaca ya no estaba y mi salud parecía la de una persona que jamás paso por eso. Todos se sorprendieron, incluso mi madre.  
  
  
Desde esa última noche no lo había vuelto a ver, el grimorio decía que la invocación no podía ser efectuada dos veces por la misma persona. Cuando leí eso por primera vez me preguntaba quien rayos querría invocar de nuevo a un demonio… Pues yo. Yo quería hacerlo de nuevo, necesitaba verlo una vez más.  
  
  
Pensé en Pandora y si comprendería mis sentimientos, después de todo ella me había ayudado en todo esto.  
  
  
Esa noche me decidí, saque las velas he hice todo tal cual había hecho desde la primera vez y hasta cada noche de la luna indicada. El vino, mi sangre, las runas, los símbolos, el incienso.  
  
  
Nada, no pasó nada. Tuve la esperanza de que pasará de nuevo cuando ya lo diese todo por perdido. Pasaron varios minutos y nada cambio en la atmosfera del lugar. Al final decidí apagar las velas y no dejar que estas se consumieran solas como antes. Después de todo no aparecería y no eran necesarias.  
  
  
-¿Tan fácil te das por vencido? –escuche su voz… no podía ser ¿O sí?  
  
  
Levante mi rostro el cual estaba cerca de las velas y ahí estaba frente a mí de nuevo envuelto en una nube de humo.  
  
  
-Has… vuelto ¿Funciono? –pregunte aun incrédulo.  
  
  
-No.  
  
  
-¿No? –enarque una ceja- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?  
  
  
-Así recibes a quien te gusta, vaya… -yo me sonroje y él rio un poco- El Grimorio dice la verdad, no puedo ser invocado por la misma persona dos veces, pero vamos, yo no soy esclavo de nadie. No necesito de una invocación para ir a donde me plazca soy libre. Lo único que necesitaba era saber si te interesaba volver a verme. –sonrió de una forma más que sugerente, vaya engreído con el que fui a caer.  
  
  
-¿Te quedaras o… me llevaras al infierno? –trague saliva nervioso.  
  
  
-¿El infierno? –rio fuertemente- Que ocurrentes los mortales, por más que escuche eso me sigue causando la misma gracia que hace siglos. No hay infierno, no le temas, y yo puedo estar aquí contigo si me place… Pero habrá una condición.  
  
  
-¿Un pago?  
  
  
-Una clausula, no se prohíbe en si nuestra unión. Pero tendré que ponerte una restricción. No podrás saber mi nombre, no lo preguntes, no indagues. Eso es todo.  
  
  
No preguntar y no indagar… pase saliva de nuevo, debería dejar mi lado curioso bien guardado.  
  
  
-Vale…  
  
  
-Te extrañe Afrodita… -se acercó a mí y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos me beso.  
  
  
Yo también lo había extrañado como nunca creí que extrañaría a alguien. Y lo bese como había querido hacer desde que pensé que no lo volvería a ver y lo abrace para estar seguro de que de verdad estaba ahí a mi lado y esta vez no se iría con el pasar de las lunas, porque esta vez estábamos juntos por mutuo deseo.  
  
  
  
  


**Fin.**


End file.
